The poly(A) tail existing at the 3′ end of messenger RNA (mRNA) is an important factor in determining the fate of mRNA. The mRNA produced in the nucleus is transported to the cytoplasm after elongation of the poly(A) tail, and the poly(A) tail blocks the degradation of RNA in the cytoplasm and promotes translation. However, when the poly(A) tail of mRNA get shortened, translation does not occur and RNA degradation is promoted. Therefore, the accurate measurement of the poly(A) tail length provides important information in the study of the stability of mRNA and the production of protein.
The poly(A) tail length in oocytes and early embryos of various animal models has been known to have a crucial influence on protein synthesis. However, these results have been demonstrated only for particular individual genes, and have not been thoroughly studied at the global gene level due to experimental limitations.
Throughout the entire specification, many papers and patent documents are referenced and their citations are represented. The disclosures of cited papers and patent documents are entirely incorporated by reference into the present specification, and the level of the technical field within which the present disclosure falls and details of the present disclosure are explained more clearly.